


Shattered Glass

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Yumehito wondered about what he felt about his little brother. Or what Ainosuke thought about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

_"You seemed to care a lot about your little brother, do you?"_

Care? Him?

Then what was it actually that you call love? Or hatred?

When you start thinking about it, it was similar. As in light and darkness... good and evil. To what extent could you set the two apart? Could you even set them apart? Like the two faces of a coin, the very fact of perfect balances—the two things were part of each other. Could they even be separated from each other? Could one exist without the other? Was that even possible?

Guess that was one problem that he would still have to figure out...

_"I'll stop you."_

_"Hnn...? Sounded like you're pretty confident about that. Did you know something?_

_Ahh, no matter. Why don't you try your best then—?"_

It intrigued him.

Ainosuke still referred to him as the  _older brother_. Even after all of the hateful things he did or said. That child still considered him to be an important person in his life. He had sensed as much, when he had held his little brother in that brief instance that night. He wondered if Ainosuke realized it as well.

Ah, perhaps this was because of this unbreakable bond both of them had shared still.

Yumehito smiled.

Wonder how much hurt could Ainosuke bore even more before he would fall? How much longer would he be able to keep fighting him to stop his actions? Would he succeed? Or would evil win instead?

Could he himself be saved towards salvation?

What an interesting scenario. He could not wait to know of the end result.

This was why he had decided to let Ainosuke continue meddling with this game of his. Not sure if it was because of him being the older brother to want to still protect Ainosuke, to still wanting to keep him alive. Or because of his own curiosity to see if there was anyone who could stop his evil deeds. The tension and risk from all of this stirred his blood wild. So much excitement that he had felt.

Did even Ainosuke mattered in all of this?

Ainosuke had cried.

It must be painful, seeing someone else being killed in front of him because of him. Yumehito smiled as he stood beside his little brother.

_How much pain?_

_How much could you take it to your bosom of all the pain that I would give you, Ainosuke? Before you would let me go..._

When the pain would be so much to bear by one person alone, could that be the time? By then, would Ainosuke still cling to that old memory of the kind older brother that he used to be, or would Ainosuke succumb to despair and let everything go?

Could evil be defeated and brought back towards the light? Could his dark soul be  _saved?_  Could both of them be able to live a normal life again after this?

Such interesting possibilities...

For some reason, Yumehito could not help feeling the rush of excitement towards this unseen future.


End file.
